Warriors: Mousenose's neglect
by Penguin Dinosaur
Summary: Mousenose was neglected by Windclan, except for her littermates, Foxear, Wolfstar and Medicine cats. Even the cats from other clans neglect her, because of her mouse like nose. Read to find out how she get the clan to appreciate her, while a dark prophecy rises to destroy her and all four clans.


**Windclan**

**Leader ****Wolfstar - Muscular grey tom with piercing amber eyes.  
><strong>

**Deputy****Lionclaw - Ginger tom with green eyes.  
><strong>

**Medicine cat(s)****Sunwhisker - Old golden she-cat with blue eyes.  
><strong>

**Snowpaw/wish - White Persian with baby blue eyes**

**Warriors****Seedeyes - Skinny Siamese tom.  
><strong>

**Yappymouth - Small Singapura tom.**

**Leafdrop - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.**

**Crowfang - Black tom with blue eyes.**

**(Apprentice - Heatpaw)**

**Blueeyes - Russian blue she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Windrunner - Calico tom with long legs.**

**Firepelt - Orange tom with white tipped tail.**

**Sharktooth - Russian blue tom with sharp fangs.**

**Rabbitstorm - White Persian she-cat.**

**Lightningstrike - Pale tabby she-cat with reddish-pink eyes.**

**Kindheart - Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a blue eye and green eye.**

**(Apprentice - Petalpaw)**

**Apprentices****Heatpaw - Calico she-cat.  
><strong>

**Petalpaw - Pinkish-grey she-cat with purple eyes.**

**Queens****Foxear - Orange tabby she-cat.  
><strong>

**(Mother to Stormkit, Mousekit and Mintkit)**

**Rosepelt - Red she-cat with pink eyes.**

**(Mother to Toxickit and Brownkit)**

**Lilypad - Pale brown she-cat.**

**(Expecting Crowfang's kits)**

**Elders****Stoneheart - Old mottled grey tom.  
><strong>

**Leechlife - Brown she-cat with one eye.**

* * *

><p>The moon that hung on the night sky illuminated the night sky. Medicine cats of all clans gathered round the opening of a cave. A fluffy, grey tom nodded to the other cats. "All the cats had assembled. We shall now proceed to the moonstone." The other she-cats and toms nodded, following the leading she-cat into the cave.<p>

As they circled the giant stone, an old, golden she-cat padded forward and dipped her head on a younger she-cat who has fluffy, white pelt, then turned to the dusk stone that towered over them, then it glistened and lightened up, showing a shiny stone several tail-lengths tall.

"I, Sunwhisker, medicine cat of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with you help she will serve her clan for many moons." Sunwhisker looked down at her apprentice and gave a crooked smile. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw replied with enthusiasm.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowwish. Starclan honors your Intelligence, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Windclan." With that, Sunwhisker rests her muzzle on Snowwish's head, while the new medicine cat licked her previous mentor's shoulder.

"Snowwish! Snowwish! Snowwish!" The other medicine cats yowled. A small tortoiseshell tom went up to the said she-cat and licked her shoulder. "I wish I could become a full medicine cat as well." Snowwish laughed and swiped the tom's ear lightly with her right paw. "Be patient, Hollowpaw. Your turn will come. After all, you have been a medicine cat apprentice for a moon. You still got moons ahead of you!"

Hollowpaw's mentor, Claweye, nudged the apprentice and nodded. "What Snowwish said is right. So don't go wasting your efforts to change your position into a warrior apprentice. I'll make sure Honeystar send you back into the medicine cats' den to lick your own wounds after a battle with rats!"

Hollowpaw's pelt flushed red with embarrassment, making the other medicine cats laugh. "We're wasting moonlight here. Let's share tongues with Starclan." The Riverclan medicine cat, Splashpool, murmured. The cats agreed and pressed their noses onto the Moonstone, and closed their eyes. Snowwish looked around and pressed her nose onto the Moonstone, soon, sleep overcame her.

* * *

><p>The white medicine cat found herself standing in the middle of a field from Windclan. She turned around and gasped. In front of her, is a familiar grey and white she-cat, Purewind. "Purewind!" She exclaimed and ran forth to Purewind. Purewind smiled and licked Snowwish's head, then she whispered. "Good to meet you, Snowwish. I knew Windclan could count on you for your intelligence."<p>

Snowwish purred. "But even with you, Windclan will still be troubled." Then Snowwish stopped and stared at Purewind. "W-what? Windclan will be troubled?!" Purewind nodded. "You've got bees in your brain!"

Purewind sighed and looked at Snowwish. "A cat, born mistaken as a mouse, is immune to toxic that rules the clan, and bring danger to all four clans." Snowwish thought for a moment. _Mouse? Toxic? So does this mean that the mouse will be immune to toxic and destroy all four clans? Could "Toxic" be Toxickit?_

"Is there anyway to stop this?!" Snowwish exclaimed. Purewind nodded, but she crept closer to Snowwish until her whisker brushed her whisker. "A sibling, who's heart is as sweet and numb as mint, could stop the mouse. But the mint will be poisoned by Toxic and wither rather quickly."

_Could the "Mint" and "Mouse" mean Foxear's kits? _Snowwish thought hard. _We have to wait till the kits arrive. If the kits sound like the ones from the prophecy... _Then the medicine cat notice the grey and white she-cat fading away.

"No! Don't go!"

"I will always watch over you from Starclan. So, take care of the clan."

* * *

><p>Snowwish woke up with a jolt. She rose to her paws and saw Hollowpaw hopping and talking real fast. "I swear to Starclan! The ancient medicine cat of Shadowclan, Pebbleheart! I swore I saw him! He even talked to me! And he said that my enthusiasm could even encourage some kits to become a medicine cat!"<p>

Scareye rolled his eyes. When he noticed Snowwish staring at them in pity, he decided to leave Hollowpaw in his daydream and whispered. "That apprentice is bound to argue with his enemy to death." Snowwish let out a _mrrow _of laughter and nudged him. "All apprentices are excited when they meet their ancestors for the first time. Some of them can't even sit still and ambush them with questions! I'm sure you were like him."

Scareye sighed and looked away, hiding his embarrassed face. "W-whatever!" Then the last medicine cat, Sunwhisker, rose to her paws and dipped her head. "I guess this is the end of the gathering. May Starclan light your path." The medicine cats bid each other farewell and parted ways.

* * *

><p>As Snowwish and Sunwhisker entered Windclan, a calico she-cat ran to them and exclaimed hesitantly. "Snowpaw, Sunwisker, Foxear is kitting!" Snowwish gasped and replied, "But she's a quarter-moon due! And my name is Snowwish now, Heatpaw." Heatpaw nodded and led Sunwhisker into the nursery.<p>

Snowwish ran intot the medicine cats' den and picked the herbs usable for kitting. _Foxear has not been eating much over the past few moons. _She picked a couple of ragwort leaves and juniper berries, then crushed and mixed them together. _Ragwort leaves and juniper berries will help. So that she will be strong._

She then took a couple of sticks and raspberry leaves and brought the herbs to the nursery. There, she saw a familiar orange she-cat yelling in agony. Snowwish immediately ran up and made the queen swallow the mix of ragwort leaves and juniper berries. "Bite this stick when you feel the pain." Foxear nodded and bit onto the stick. Sunwhisker watched as the first kit slipped out of Foxear.

"Heatpaw, go get Wolfstar now." Heatpaw nodded and dashed out of the nursery. "Look here, Snowwish. I'll help Foxear with the kitting, you go get some moss soaked in water." Snowwish then rushed out of the nursery, outside, she almost hit into Wolfstar if it wasn't for him who stopped in his tracks. "The kits are here?! Are they?"

"No, Foxear is still kitting. It will take time." She then ran to get some wet moss and back to the nursery. Inside is Foxear licking the fur of two kits, and Sunwhisker grabbing a kit by its scruff. "It's two she-kits and a tom-kit." Sunwhisker rasped as she placed the wailing tom-kit beside Foxear. The three of the kits started wailing at a loud pitch, even Sunwhisker herself could go deaf.

Then, Wolfstar came running into the den with a face filled with happiness. "I knew it! All my kits are healthy! What are their names?!" Foxear shook her head and let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "I'm surprised that their wail only brought you running in here. You come and name them now, Wolfstar."

Wolfstar licked Foxear's forehead, then looked down at his kits. He prodded the small grey tom-kit, earning an annoyed yowl from him. "He'll go to Starclan if you don't name him now." Sunwhisker whispered. Then she yawned. "I'll be in my den. My old age is gonna send me to Starclan if I stay here any longer." Then she stalked out of the Nursery.

Wolfstar chuckled and nudged Foxear. "This tom will be named after me, Stormkit!" Foxear giggled and nodded. "Agree. His pelt does look like yours. Now the next kit." Snowwish prodded the first she-kit, who let out a squeal. "How about this? She somehow smells like mint."

"Her name will be Mintkit then." Wolfstar smiled. "Since she smelled like mint. Who knows, she might be as sweet as mint as a warrior." Snowwish swore she saw a vision. A vision of a pale tabby she-cat gazing over a field of mint. She shook her head and pointed out. "Don't you think she looks like Lightningstrike? I mean, she is Foxear's littermate, right?"

Foxear noticed the similarity and smiled. "Maybe. How about the last kit?" That was when a tension rose.

The last kit, a she-kit with pale pelt, has a nose that resembles a mouse's. Snowwish gasped. _They really are the kits from the prophecy! Great Starclan, why does this have to happen?! _

"No!" Foxear wailed. "This one can't be! Why must my kit have to be the one with a mouse's nose?!" Wolfstar placed his tail on Foxear's shoulder. "It's okay, at least she can still be a warrior." Snowwish nodded.

"Then her name will be Mousekit. Name taken from her mouse like nose."

"But she will be neglected by the clan!" Foxear exclaimed.

"No!" Wolfstar roared. "I will not let this happen! Even if the clan dislike her for her nose, we will always love her no matter what comes in our way!" Snowwish nodded and looked out of the den. "Wolfstar, it's time the dawn patrol is out."

"Already?" Wolfstar inquired. He sighed and placed his forehead on Foxear's. "Even if Mousekit is shunned, she will still feel parental love."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps, I have been on my knees, begging my cousin to buy more Warriors books for me. I reread the first try, and found out how horrible it was, since it was my first try on Warriors. SO I've decided to re-write one, because I like typing away on my laptop, and no I am not using the old laptop. I am using my bro's laptop. He is somewhere over the rainbow now so he don't really mind lending me this laptop. A freaking mac. And yes, you've read the title, Mousekit is the main kitty. Not gonna give you any spoilers but she will be neglected by her clan. Deal with it. Oh, and I was listening to a 10 hour Nyan Cat song.<br>**


End file.
